


In the Winter's Heat

by puppygirl22



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppygirl22/pseuds/puppygirl22





	In the Winter's Heat

Max started developing feelings for the lioness of a fighter the moment she trusted him with the truck's code. The moment she called out 'Fool' he knew he would do anything to fight for her.


End file.
